Misaki's First Valentine
by ichigo akira
Summary: Misaki already has Ohjirou, but a part of her heart says she actually loves Kotarou... Misaki x Kotarou. One-shot


Hiya!! I'm back! ^^; Arigatou to everyone who had reviewed my Angelic layer fic (I Want to Call You 'Misaki')! This fic is dedicated to all of you, and also all of Misaki x Kotarou fan (like me)! :) I know it's a little late, but happy Valentine's Day everyone!

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP own Angelic Layer, not me!

[Angelic Layer] [Misaki's First Valentine] [One-Shot]

Suzuhara Misaki, a seventh-grade girl, took a deep breath as she walked to her classroom. It was February 12, but she hadn't decided what to do on Valentine's Day yet. She had been going out with a 17 years old boy, Mihara Ohjirou, for almost two months now, and he had asked her if she wanted to do something on February 14, but Misaki hadn't answered yet. A part of he heart told her that she should go somewhere with Ohjirou, but another part said she shouldn't. That was why she didn't know what to say to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Misaki-chi! What's up??" suddenly, one of her best friends, Kizaki Tamayo, startled her.

Misaki smiled and answered, "Um, well, nothing much..."

"But you look so pale! Are you sure you're okay, Misaki-chi?" Tamayo asked.

Misaki sighed, "I think I am..."

"Good then," Tamayo smiled, and added, "But if there's something wrong, just tell me, okay?"

"Sure, arigatou gozaimasu, Tamayo-chan..."

Misaki was about to sit down when she saw Kobayashi Kotarou entered the classroom. Instantly, she felt her cheek burning. Kotarou, realizing that Misaki was looking at her, blushed a little and smiled.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, Suzuhara-san..."

Misaki looked away, and replied nervously, "O... Ohayou..."

"Kotarou-chan!! How many times have I told you, not to call her 'Suzuhara-san'!!" Tamayo yelled and tried to kick him, but luckily Kotarou could avoid the kick.

"Hey!! What did you do that for??" Kotarou exclaimed.

"Um, let me see... 'Coz you called her 'Suzuhara-san' and you know you shouldn't?" Tamayo replied. Kotarou sweat dropped.

"What's wrong with that anyways??"

"It's just... Wrong..."

"That's not a reason!!"

Misaki looked at them as they got into their usual 'fight'. She didn't know why, but every time she saw Kotarou and Tamayo together made her heart hurt...

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

"Misaki!!" a guy called Misaki as he saw her with two of her best friends went out of school.

"Ohjirou-kun!!" Misaki ran to Ohjirou.

"Hey, do you miss me or something?" Ohjirou asked. They laughed.

"Yes, I do. I mean, I REALLY do..." Misaki replied.

"Ah, Ohjirou-kun..." Tamayo smiled when she saw the guy beside Misaki. "Long time no see... What's up?"

"Nothing much... How 'bout you?"

"Same here..."

Kotarou suddenly spoke, "If you excuse us, we're kinda in a hurry right now, so see you later." He stared at Ohjirou with an I-really-don't-like-you look then walked away from Misaki and Ohjirou.

"Ah... Kotarou-chan!! Wait up!! Sorry, I gotta go! See ya later, Ohjirou-kun, Misaki-chi!!" Tamayo said and ran to Kotarou. "Kotarou-chan!!!"

Misaki looked at her two best friends. Something was just worng, she didn't know what. She felt... Jealous of Tamayo. _'Why do I?'_ Misaki asked herself. _'I already have Ohjirou-kun with me. He's handsome and he cares for me... I have to get rid of this feelings or it'll just disturb my relationship with Ohjirou-kun...!'_

"Misaki?" called Ohjirou.

"Ah... hai... Let's get going," Misaki replied. "And... Ah, Ohjirou-kun..."

"Yes, honey?"

Misaki blushed when she heard Ohjirou was calling her 'honey'. Then she said, "Where do you think we should go on Valentine's?"

Ohjirou blinked. "You mean... You want to go on Valentine's Day with me?"

"Of course! You're my boyfriend, aren't you??"

Ohjirou's face flushed a little, "Um, yes... What about... Watching an Angelic Layer battle and then go for some dinner?"

"That sounds great!" Misaki smiled. "Ah, we're arrived... Arigatou for walking with me to my house... You want to come in?"

"Iie... I've got some other things to do. Thanks though," Ohjirou answered.

"It's okay. See you on... Um... Saturday?"

"Yes, and I'll take you. Be ready at 7 at the park, okay?"

"Hai! Ja ne, Ohjirou-kun..."

~.*.".*.".*.".*.~

-February 14-

The bell rang. _'Huh? Who could it be? It's only 6 o' clock, but Ohjirou-kun said he'd be here at 7...'_ Misaki thought as she walked to the front door. She was so surprised when she saw who was there. "Kotarou-chan?!"

"Um... Hi Suzuhara-san..." he said. His face was a little red, made him looked really cute. "Um... I don't have anything to do today, and when I walked home, I passed your house and I think I could just stop by..." he stopped. "Do you... have anything to do this afternoon?"

"Um, yes, but we can just walk to the park until 7," Misaki answered.

"That sounds great," Kotarou smiled. Misaki's heart was running as she saw his smile. She turned around to hide her red face.

"Um... I'm going to change my shirt... I'll be down in a second..."

"Okay," Kotarou replied.

2 minutes later, Misaki walked down the stairs with a light pink shirt with red hearts all over it, and a long white skirt. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said and smiled. Kotarou didn't say a word. He was amazed by how cute Misaki looked with the clothes. "So? Shall we get going?"

"Ah... Hai..." Kotarou answered.

They walked silently to the park near Misaki's house. _'Why do I feel so nervous every time I'm with Kotarou-chan?'_ Misaki asked herself. _'I've told myself that I already have Ohjirou-kun, but why wouldn't my heart listen to me?'_

"Misaki..." Kotarou suddenly called.

Misaki's face flushed. "Um... Yeah?"

"Well, it's almost 7, and you said you have something to do at 7, right? You wanna go home now?"

"Well, he probably is already waiting here at the park now," Misaki sighed.

"'He'?" Kotarou asked.

"Yes..." Misaki smiled. "Ohjirou-kun and I are going to watch an angelic layer battle... And he said he's going to take me here at 7."

"Oh... I see... It's Valentine's Day..." Kotarou said, felt a little disappointed.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, Misaki felt Kotarou's lips on hers. Her heart was running. She couldn't even think what was going on. Everything happened too fast.

Then Kotarou broke the kiss. Realizing what he had just done, his face turned ten shades of red. "Ah... G-gomen ne!! I-I-I...  I didn't mean to...!!" he said, the ran away from Misaki, leaving her alone at the park.

_'Oh my God!'_ she thought_. 'Did Kotarou-chan... Did he just kiss me?? B-b-but... Why?'_ Before Misaki could think further, she saw somebody was looking at her with a sad smile.

"Ohjirou-kun..." Misaki called.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" he asked, still smiling sadly.

"I..." Misaki's eyes were wide-opened. "Wait... You didn't..."

"I saw it all, Misaki..." Ohjirou said.

"G-gomen Ohjirou-kun... I can explain..."

"Sssh, you don't have to explain anything, Misaki. See, I actually didn't think you'd say 'yes' when I asked you to be my girlfriend... 'Coz I thought you liked Kobayashi... But you did say yes to me, which made me really surprised and happy... I thought you really liked me and you already forgot about Kobayashi... But I was wrong. You still love him, don't you, Misaki?"

Misaki was surprised by what Ohjirou was saying. _'Could that possibly be true? Have I been in love with Kotarou-chan all this time?'_

"I'm not mad at you at all, don't worry. Although, well, I kinda feel disappointed, but you know what, Misaki? I don't care anymore. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy too..." Ohjirou said, then continued, "Go tell him, Misaki. Tell Kobayashi you love him..."

Misaki thought of Kotarou, then she realized something. _'Is Kotarou-chan just a friend to me? Do I really love him like Ohjirou-kun says? Do I?' _She didn't know where it from, but her heart suddenly said, _'Yes Misaki, you do. Don't you realize it? You love it from the first time you meet him!'_ Misaki smiled, and said, "Arigatou, Ohjirou-kun! Because of you, I know my feelings now...!"

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I'm sorry I can't love you! But you'll definitely be the best friend I could ever have! Thank you so much!!" Misaki yelled to Ohjirou as she ran towards Kotarou's house. She couldn't wait to see Kotarou's face when he heard about this.

-The End-

It's kind of a cliffy... You can just imagine the ending ^^; Anyways, plz review! I'd really appreciate your reviews!!


End file.
